fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
ISPC13
Asami's Suspicions! What Is Utau Hiding? (麻美さんの疑惑！歌うの隠蔽は何ですか？ Asami-san no giwaku! Utau no inpei wa nanidesu ka?) is the thirteenth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 646th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * The Cures reveal their identities to Asami when they transform in front of her. * It is revealed that the princess of La Musique is a student at Yumesaki Academy. Synopsis The episode begins with Utau in her room, talking to Cadence. Cadence begins to explain that she had definitely felt a strange power, and she was sure that the power would become a new upgrade for the Cures so they can perhaps perform new attacks. Utau pulled out the Book of Stars from her bag, and learned that with enough love in her heart, Cure Harmony could perform a sub attack, and the same went for the other Cures. Just then, Asami walked into the room, and Cadence quickly hid in Utau's bag, and Utau quickly closed the Book of Stars. Asami asked who Utau was talking to, and Utau laughed nervously, saying that she was just talking to herself. Asami sat down on Utau's bed, and said that she thinks Utau is keeping a secret from her. Utau quickly denied, but Asami said that she has known Utau since they were children, and Utau is a very bad liar. Asami said that she didn't want to seem nosy, she just wanted to know if Utau was okay. Utau said that she was perfectly fine, and Asami told her to stick with the truth - it's what she does best. Asami stood up, and left the room, but not before saying that if Utau wanted to tell someone her feelings, Asami was always there for her. Meanwhile, the three Evil Tunes met up with each other, and Antaeus pounded his fists together, saying that the Pretty Cures were getting in the way of their work. Sisyphus then said that the Pretty Cures had somehow managed to discover two Top Designers, leaving three left. Circe then said that they needed to find the other Top Designers before the Pretty Cures, and Antaeus sarcastically said that he didn't know that. Antaeus and Circe began arguing, but just then, a hologram of Lilith appeared, and as the Evil Tunes bowed to her, Lilith said that she was extremely displeased with the Evil Tunes' progress, and they apologised. Lilith said that the Pretty Cures must be defeated by the one person who took her job seriously. Lilith then explained that she was sending her most powerful warrior, the one who will bring her the Top Designers. Lilith also said that the Evil Tunes may come back to Noir, but they must not get in the way of the warrior's work. The hologram disappeared, and Circe said that they had to defeat the Pretty Cures, and Sisyphus said that they should perhaps put a friend of the Pretty Cures in danger. The Evil Tunes then disappeared. Later, the Cures were in the cafeteria, and Utau was explaining how Asami was onto her. Cadence said that if Asami figured out the Cures' identities, then Asami would be dragged into the battle. Utau said that she was a really bad liar, but she also didn't want Asami to get hurt. Kotone said that it was best to not tell Asami about Pretty Cure, but Utau said that she and Asami weren't childhood friends for nothing, so Asami knows how Utau's mind works, almost as well as Taro. Kiyomi said that Utau and Asami's friendship reminded her of her friendship with Mai, and Hitomi agreed. Utau said that she didn't know how to prevent Asami from figuring out their secret, since Asami's father was a detective, and Asami was naturally good at uncovering things. Kiyomi asked if Asami worked on the school newspaper when they (Utau and Asami) were at their old school, and Utau said that Asami was. Hitomi asked where Asami was, and Utau said that Asami was at a photo shoot. Kotone smiled and said that Asami was becoming more popular as a model, and Kiyomi exclaimed that Kotone was the perfect senpai. At that same time, Asami was at her photo shoot, surprisingly wearing the Flower Ribbon Dress, posing for the camera, and afterwards, Asami reminded herself that she had to thank Utau for the beautiful dress, but then began to wonder how Utau got her hands on such a cute dress. Asami then felt downhearted since Utau wasn't telling Asami anything, and was also hanging out with Kiyomi, Hitomi and Kotone more. Asami realised that she was jealous, but she was also sure that Utau had a reason for hanging out with those three more. Just then, Asami could hear a woman's voice. The voice asked if Asami wanted Utau back as a friend, and Asami agreed. The voice said that in order to get Utau back, Asami had to find the headmistress of Yumesaki Academy, Fukushima Tsubasa, and the famous director, Kagayaku Eiji. The voice explained that when Asami led Tsubasa and Eiji to the Hoshi Akari Greenhouse, she would definitely get Utau back as a friend. Asami was confused, but she decided that she had to do what the voice wanted. Later that day, Tsubasa was drinking tea in her office, and Eiji said that the Pretty Cures had to restore La Musique and find the princess as soon as possible, but Tsubasa then said that they shouldn't rush the Cures, since they still had a long way to go. Eiji said that he knew that, and explained that he was worried - especially about the princess. Tsubasa said that the princess was fine, since she was a student at Yumesaki Academy, leaving Eiji shocked. Tsubasa said that she was keeping a close eye on the princess, and Eiji felt relieved. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Asami walked in. Asami asked if Tsubasa and Eiji could follow her, since this was important, but Eiji muttered that he felt as if something bad was going to happen. Tsubasa agreed, but she also said that as the headmistress, she needed to listen to her students' requests. Eiji decided to come along, and the three walked to the Hoshi Akari Greenhouse. Tsubasa marveled at the beautiful plants, but Eiji sensed that something was wrong. He looked at Asami, who looked confused. Eiji asked why he and Tsubasa were at the greenhouse, and Asami admitted that a mysterious voice promised that she would become friends with Utau again if she brought Tsubasa and Eiji to the greenhouse. Tsubasa looked shocked, and said that Asami shouldn't have trusted the voice. Suddenly, the Evil Tunes appeared, and Circe said that she was the voice Asami heard, and laughed at how easy it was to trick humans. Asami was shocked, and Antaeus and Sisyphus grabbed Tsubasa and Eiji, and Antaeus said that Lilith would definitely praise them now that that they have two Top Designers. Just then, Utau, Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone ran into the greenhouse, with Cadence close behind them. They held up their Star Cards, but Eiji told them not to transform because Asami was here. Utau was shocked, but she told Asami that she was ready to reveal her secret. To Asami's surprise, Utau, Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone transformed! The four Cures began to fight the Evil Tunes, but later, Antaeus said that Lilith was going to send her most powerful warrior, and suddenly, a portal appeared. The Cures, Top Designers and Asami were knocked off their feet,and were sucked into the portal! The portal closed, and the Evil Tunes smirked, saying that the Cures would never make it out alive. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Antaeus * Circe * Sisyphus * Lilith Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Fukushima Tsubasa * Kagayaku Eiji Trivia * This is the first episode of the season to not feature a Namida. Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997